El alcohol y sus consecuencias
by Naomi-chian
Summary: El Alcohol tienes sus debilidades y... ¿fortalezas?... ¿Acaso podra esta sustancia unir a una pareja que siempre paran discuciones por casi cosas insignificante? Lime .::Ichiruki::.


Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite, si fuera mío habría cada 5 segundos lemon entre Rukia y Ichigo (Con este one-short ya verán porque xD)

_**El Alcohol y sus consecuencias**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi -chian**_

Desde hace un buen tiempo, Ichigo y Rukia ya habían terminado el instinto, al igual que todos sus compañeros. Justo después de un mes el shinigami sustituto ingreso a la universidad ha estudiar Letras*. En cambio Rukia hacia la _**finta**_ que iba a la universidad. Acompañaba a Ichigo hasta la salida de su casa y luego se metía por la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo para seguir leyendo mangas. Cuando sentía que Ichigo llegaba, salía por la ventana y entraba con el. Cada vez que ambos shinigamis hablaban sobre que Rukia debía aunque sea conseguir un trabajo o aunque sea estudiar, ella decía lo mismo

_-No necesito trabajar, tan solo debo sacar un poco de dinero de tu billetera y listo-_ decía sin quitarle la vista a su manga

Esto obviamente dejaba muy molesto a Ichigo.

----------

Ya eran mas de la 9 y el acostumbraba regresar a casa a las 8, no había dormido muy bien por un tonto gato en la calle que maulló toda la noche, con las justas habrá dormido unas 4 horas y justo se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca. Si no fuera por la bibliotecaria que lo despertó creo que se quedaría ahí hasta la mañana siguiente. Salió tranquila de la universidad y se dirigió sin ningún apuro a su casa, seguramente seria "regañado" por su padre diciendo

_-¡Masaki, mira lo rebelde que se ha vuelto nuestro hijo, ahora el regresa a altas horas de la noche!_

Pero no le importaba, solamente se iría a su habitación ignorado sus lloriqueos y claro pidiéndole disculpas a Yuzu por llegar tarde, seria suficiente.

Caminaba tan relajado en la noche, que justo en ese momento sintió una voz muy familiar viniendo detrás de él

-¡Ichigo!

Por solo instinto, Ichigo le dio un buen golpe a quien lo llamaba

_-I…chi…go… tu si…em…pre… tan… cari…ñoso… con…migo…_

_-¿Keigo?_

_-Te lo advertí Asano-san_

_-¿Mizuiro?_

_-Hola_-dijo con una sonrisa Mizuiro

_-Hace un buen tiempo que no los veía_

_-Si… después de que terminamos el instituto no hemos tenido tiempo de comunicarnos, hay que estudiar mucho._

_-¡Ya se!-_grito Keigo- _Que te parece Ichigo si vamos a tomarnos unos tragos aquí no mas, ya somos mayores de edad, así que creo que no habrá problema_

_-No gracias, tengo que llegar a casa si no se van a preocupar por mi_

_-¡No me digas Ichigo que ya una mujer te esta esperando en casa!_

_-¡¿Qué?!-grito Ichigo-¡Deja de inventarte razones estúpidas Keigo!_

_-Entonces Ichigo no hay ninguna razón para no tocar unas cuantas copas con nosotros_-dijo Mizuiro

Ichigo suspiro

-_De acuerdo… ¡pero solo un vaso, no mas!_-advirtió Ichigo

----------

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y en la casa Kurosaki todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, en una de sus habitaciones, había una joven que caminaba de un lado para otro.

_-Maldito descerebrado, a que hora piensa llegar, si el no llega yo no podre entrar, aunque puedo decir que vine antes y que Ichigo se quedo en la biblioteca... Mejor digo que me quede en la casa de Inoue y me quede dormida ahí accidentalmente-_murmuro- _Pero lo importante aquí es… ¡donde esta ese descerebrado!_

En el lapso de estas dos semanas Ichigo se quedaba hasta tarde en la universidad, estudiando o quedándose dormido, Cuando eran las 9 de la noche salía por la ventana y entraba por la puerta principal, luego se iba a la habitación de Yuzu y Karin, se cambiaba y decía que iba a salir hasta tarde con Inoue, pero solo era una excusa luego se metía otra vez por la ventana, hasta que sentía que la puerta principal se abría, señal que Ichigo había llegado, para luego meterse al armario y dormir tranquila. Pero esa noche era diferente ya son mas de las 11 y media y ninguna señal de Ichigo. El sueño la vencía. Una siesta no le vendría mal, pero le daba mucha flojera meterse al armario. Se podría dormir un ratito en la cama de Ichigo, ya si venia el la despertaría y ella se metería al armario, ya luego diría la excusa de Inoue. Se hecho un ratito en la cama, cerro sus ojos y fue cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

----------

Doce de la noche y recién llegaba a Ichigo a su casa, aunque algo extraño, dejo sus libros en la mesa del comedor y subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad. Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se apoyo en la puerta. Unos cuantos tragos, creo que Keigo lo hizo tomar mas de la cuenta, pero el tampoco dejo dejarse llevarse llevar por la situación.

Agradecía que su familia estaba dormida ya que si lo veían en ese estado creo que se decepcionarían de el. Aun en la oscuridad podía ver que alguien se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, se fue acercando y noto que no era nada y menos que Rukia. Durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, lo primero que hizo fue hacer una mueca de molestia, cogió su pijama y fue hacia el baño, con dificultad, para cambiarse, no quería darle sorpresitas a la shinigami. Cuando regreso empujo a Rukia para que haya un pequeño espacio para que el pueda descansar, pero antes saco una sabana para tapar a Rukia, acto seguido se hecho sobre el espacio que quedaba. Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando.

----------

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se estiro y estaba a punto de volver a dormir, pero se percato que había alguien a su lado, mejor aun… ¡dormía con ella! Que se podría decir, su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate y su corazón latía salvajemente. Lo único que hizo en ese momento fue empujar a su acompañante hacia el armario, nunca pensaría que tuviera tanta fuerza en una crisis así. Respiro profundo para recuperar la cordura en ese momento.

_-¡Que mierda** te pasa enana!-_dijo parándose

_-¡Eso mismo te digo, Idiota!-_le grito_- ¡¿que hacías dormido a…mi… la…do?!_

Había algo extraño, su voz, su ropa…nada no había nada diferente.

_-No crees que eso debería preguntar yo…-_dijo muy cerca del rostro de Rukia

Ya sabia lo extraño el había estado…

_-Ichigo acaso has estado tomando_

_-Como si te importara malagradecida_

_-¡Mira como me tratas! Yo me preocupo de ti y así me contestas, aquí otro es el malagradecido_

_-Mejor cállate debilucha, así como escuchas enana_-le dijo- _solamente te haces la fuerte para que no sepan lo débil e inútil que eres_

Su corazón latía a muy rápido, esas palabras le dolían, su cuerpo temblaba.

_-Quien fue aquí que dijo "¡oh! Sálvame Kurosaki-kun"_

Su mano por instinto choco con fuerza el rostro de Ichigo, este no tuvo tiempo de pensar, agarro con fuerza las muñecas de Rukia y la beso.

Al principio Rukia se encontraba impactada por la acción, pero debía admitir que de hace tiempo anhelaba ese beso. Le correspondió. No sabia como pero su espalda ya se encontraba sobre la cama. Ichigo se separo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, para luego proseguir en su cuello. Unos cuantos suspiros salían de sus rojizos labios. Hasta que de un momento a otro dio un gemido al sentir la mano de Ichigo acariciar su pierna y la otra intentando desabrochar la parte superior del pijama.

Si no lo detenía ahora lo que hacían en ese momento llegaría a más. Con toda su fuerza bruta y voluntad logro separar a Ichigo de su cuerpo, su respiración estaba agitada, quería primero recuperar la postura antes de hablar. Al sentir su respiración normal y miro a los ojos al shinigami sustituto

_-Ichigo… en tu estado no creo que sea lo adecuado_- dijo_- así que por favor salte de encima mío y descansa, yo iré donde Yuzu y Karin_

Preferiría ir a la otra habitación al menos así no terminaría "violada", saquen sus ideas si ella dormía en el armario.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, colocándose los zapatos, estaba a punto de pararse, cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban.

_-Lo siento… yo no… quería…_

_-…-_

Quería estar siempre así con el, a su lado, sin nadie que los molestara, pero sabia que era imposible.

_-Te necesito…-_

Los ojos de la joven se ancharon por completo, quería creerle pero en el estado que Ichigo estaba le era imposible, solo son las consecuencias del alcohol, pero mentirse a si misma por unas cuantas horas no creo que afecte a nadie, Ichigo simplemente olvidaría lo que había sucedido.

_-Yo… -_suspiro_- yo también te necesito…_

Un vuelco en su corazón. No le mentía pero algo le hacia sentirse… ¿Mal?

_-Quédate conmigo esa noche, por favor…_

_-¡Hmp! Siempre y cuando no te sobrepases conmigo_

Minutos después Rukia se acostó al lado de Ichigo, cerró poco a poco sus ojos, pero justo en ese momento sintió un brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Ichigo se acerco a su oído delicadamente.

_-Te amo…_

Otro vuelco en su corazón, tanto tiempo había anhelado por esas palabras pero aun su mente seguía el bendito estado de Ichigo. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado un amordazador silencio en la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de responder, sintió una cálida y suave respiración en su cuello, un sonrojo se posesiono en sus mejillas, en ese momento por muy extraño que parezca pensaba en algo pervertido. Se volteo despacio para mirar a Ichigo y ahora su rostro estaba como un tomate.

Ichigo dormía como un dulce bebe, no tenia esas señas de que siempre andaba molesto ni nada, era como un ángel. Ahora ella se acerco a su oído y le susurro dos palabras. Se separo de el y quedo dormida a su lado

----------

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia fue la primera en levantarse, le costo mucho deshacerse del brazo del chico. Al lograrlo salió con sumo cuidado de la cama, cogió sus zapatos y intento llegar a la puerta silenciosamente, dio un suspiro de alivio, abrió poco a poco la puerta pero de un momento se cerro de un portazo. Vio una mano que se hallaba en la parte superior volteo su rostro y su temor se cumplió, ahí se hallaba mira el mirándola fijamente.

_-Ichigo…-_

_-Buenos días-_dijo_- y bien…-_

_-¿Y bien que?_

_-No me vas a decir nada…_

_-Que te tendría que decir_-pregunto-_sal de la puerta, tengo que salir_

_-No hasta que hablemos_

_-¡Entonces me voy por la ventana_!

Rukia intento abrir la ventana pero fue imposible

_-¡Que hiciste, descerebrado!_

_-Nada, la antenoche, mientras dormías, puse unos cuantos clavos para que de una vez por todos estudies_

Rukia tenía una mirada fulminante sobre el chico

Ichigo se acerco poco a poco a la joven, mientras que Rukia pensaba que eso ya se estaba pareciendo a la noche anterior.

_-Ahora si vamos a poder hablar_

_-¡¿De que demonios, debemos hablar?!_

_-De esto…_

La beso. Rukia no hizo nadase hallaba sorprendida. Ahora no había excusa sobre el estado de Ichigo. Ichigo cortó el beso.

Ichigo sonrió, de un momento a otro Rukia ya se hallaba en la cama, así es como la pasada noche. El shinigami sustituto se acerco a su oído con mucho cuidado de aplastarla.

--dijo-

Rukia se encontraba con una gran sorpresa que ni hablar podía. ¡Recordaba todo lo sucedido en la noche!

-con cada palabra que decía un sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificaba más y más

_-Lo nuestro si_

_-Nada es imposible-_

_- es imposible Ichigo_

_-…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera pasado?_

_-Después que te dije que yo…_

_-me amabas_

_-Yo… también_

_-Y también me dijiste otras dos palabritas… podrías repetirlo…_

_Sobre que te necesito y que… te amo_

_Por si acaso todo lo que dije ayer era verdad_

_-Yo…no… no es eso…_

_-Se nota que te gusta aprovecharte de las personas_

?

-guardo silencio

-contesto inmediatamente

Ichigo dio un suspiro, por que tenia que ser tan negativa, pensaba lo mas rápido que podía para contestarle, pero nada se le venia a la mente. Se le quedo mirando, al parecer las palabras mencionadas anteriormente le dolían. Le sujeto ambas mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos.

_-Rukia, mira el presento, aun no veas el futuro. Te prometo que no voy a permitir que te alejen de mi y ni que tu sufras…_

Ichigo ni lo pensó, la abrazo de inmediato. Una pequeña lagrima se escapo de los ojos de Rukia, pero eso lagrima no era de tristeza si no de alegría y amor.

_-Quien diría que Rukia Kuchiki, lloraría por algo "tonto" como dirías tu…_

_-¡Cállate Idiota! No arruines el momento_

_-Enana cuidado con la boca_

_-Imbécil_

_-Tonta_

_-Descerebrado_

_-Estúpida…_

Así una historia mas termina pero al igual que una comienza. Pero creo que el misterio del relato es… ¿Dónde esta toda la familia Kurosaki incluyendo a Kon?

----------

En la mesa del comedor había dos cartas una grande y una mediana, en la portada decía _**Para Rukia-chan y Ichigo**_ y en su contenido decía lo siguiente

_Ichigo lamento informarte que nos hemos ido de campamento por favor_

_Riega las plantas, paga las deudas con tu mesada y recoge el correo estaremos en casa_

_En eso de tres días, se que ahora estarás furioso por no haberte traído a ti y a Rukia-chan, pero_

_El dinero no me alcanzaba, será para la próxima. Nos vemos dentro de 3 días_

_Papa, Yuzu y Karin_

_PD: (Papa) No hagan nada indebido, tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero_

_PD: (Yuzu) Hay comida como para 4 días si es que nos retrasamos_

_PD: (Karin) No despiertes a los vecinos…_

Mientras que en la chiquita decía algo diferente _**Para el malagradecido de Ichigo**_

_¡Maldito seas Ichigo!, como estas en la patética universidad tus hermanas me van a llevar consigo, vas a ver que ¡me vengare!_

_¡Yuzu se acerca con un vestido con rosas! ¡Ayuda!_

_Bueno ahora que me he escondido, solo te digo que como no voy a estar en casa, mas te vale que no le hagas nada a Nee-san_

_¡Si no la muerte caerá en ti!_

_Bueno Nos vemos después_

_Súper Kon_

La hoja cayo arrugada en forma de bola.

_-El que va a morir es otra persona Kon_-murmurro Ichigo

----------

*= No tenia ninguna carrera en ese momento en mente es mas que nada eso…

**=No tiene ninguna explicación, es mas que nada disculparme por la grosería no es mi estilo -.-U

----------

No me siento bien, ya no puedo escribir -.-U

Si se daran cuenta que mi manera de escribir ya no es igual, si no... yo si...

creo que solo me exigo mucho, necesito un masaje

acepto criticas, comentarios, apiedradas, etc... siempre y cuando sean moderadas :D

Muchas gracias por su atencion

_**Naomi-chian**_

PD: Dependiendo si lo termino o no, mas tarde les traere la continuacion de _**Volviendo a Empezar**_


End file.
